


Humanity training

by GrumpyTsundereShipper



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: Aged Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyTsundereShipper/pseuds/GrumpyTsundereShipper
Summary: Damian Wayne is the son of an assassin and the Batman. His upbringing and Jonathon Kent's are worlds apart, his morals and Jonathon's are also worlds apart.Can the human weapon learn from the alien what it is to be human?in other words, Jon and Damian's first meeting and how their experiences and lives clash being that one is from a warm and loving home and the other is well... Damian.(AGED UP)





	1. Chapter 1

Jonathon's first encounter with the youngest bat was not the most expected. Jonathon had not met any of the bat family yet, his father kept promising but so far he had only had a glimpse of the Bat himself when the Bat had been called in for an emergency. Even that split second of black cape had him holding his breath, Jon could only imagine what it would be like to hold the stare of Batman. It was one of his most reoccurring nightmares. 

But when Jon had heard of a Bat around the same age of himself he had almost cried out of joy. Perhaps a Bat he could connect with, like how his father connects with the man who was darkness personified. Father had warned him of Robin, saying that he was a little different. Jon was too blinded by excitement to notice the way his father averted his eyes, recalling his own traumatic experience with the young Wayne.

It had been a normal school day, well, until Jon had reached the school that brisk Monday morning. The school itself was relatively small, so the news of the new transfer student spread akin to wild fire and had all the students in a giddy mood. Jon was not overly popular, he had few friends due to his excessive time as 'superboy'. The job cut into his free time and so he spent any time he could have with friends, training. The superpowered boy wondered through the poorly painted halls, weaving in and out of giggling students and whispering teachers until he reached his spacious class. Most kids had already found their seats by the time he had arrived, so he opted to quietly placing himself in his usual seat, attempting to avoid the inevitable small talk of the day with his friends. He loved them to bit but he had spent the entire night tracking down a purse snatcher and could feel the weariness catching up on him. 

Just as he opened his mouth to yawn did he see him. 

 

the new kid was early and gosh darn Jonathon couldn't help but stare. The boy was visibly shorter than himself but that didn't stop him from exuding an almost unhealthy amount of confidence and power. His hair was a refined ebony, subtle product made his hair glint in an seemingly natural glossy way and it's slightly spiked style was both uncaring and incredibly orchestrated. Clad in a black trench coat that appeared to have had conspired with his hair to share the same shade, unbuttoned, it revealed a slightly lighter turtle neck and jeans. Black was the running theme if one managed to glance over his eyes. Which seemed impossible to the young super at that moment. The transfer student's eyes were by far the most striking feature on his person, regardless of the obviously expensive outfit and glossy ebony hair. Two deep peridot irises rested in the boy's face, narrowed against the blatant staring the students were doing at him. 

 

The transfer student had already began his way down the divide between the tables, covering the area at an impressive pace for someone so short, but Jon did not notice this, nor did he notice the engraved scowl decorating the peridot hues, nor the less than subtle ripple of hard earned muscle. 

No, Jon's brain had done this: uhhf?

 

the student was later announced by the teacher during which Jon was still in a daze, trying to sort out his jumbled thoughts. How can someone his age look like that? Where did he come from? What has he been fed to get such a intense aura? and why did it feel vaguely familiar....

Damian. Damian Wayne. The name was repeated over and over as it was exchanged from student to student. They said he was the son of a billionaire. They said he came from Gotham. They said he is called the prince of Gotham. 

What was the prince of Gotham doing in a school hidden in the countryside?

 

"Hey, hey! Jonathon!" dazed, the calling was getting louder and louder. Once Jon was firmly back on earth, figuratively speaking, and staring down a very irritated French teacher. 

"Vous devez écouter! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire?" irritably she tapped her pen on the computer, waiting for the stuttering boy to save himself from class wide humiliation. . . . . : 'You should listen! What did i just say?'

 

"A-ah I uh-"

"Je m'excuse, Madame, mais le garçon ne connaît pas la réponse, ne le tourmentez plus, n'est-ce pas?" a deeper more mature voice cut Superboy off, it's tone was clipped but practiced. The teacher blushed in embarassment at the subtle chastising and returns to the lesson. .. .. . :  
'I apologise madam but the boy obviously does not know the answer, let's not torment him any longer shall we?'

the fact the voice had erupted from the boy next to him almost gave Jon a heart attack. He had not noticed Damian was sitting right next to him, leaning back in his seat with a face of tormented boredom. The voice strangely fit the 16 year old perfectly and although Jon was 5,11' already his voice was still squeaky uncontrollably, Damian had a face, Jon suspected, that could scare any symptom of puberty to behave. 

 

"You can speak fluent French?" The blue eyed teenager whispered, unable to hold himself back despite the aura of defensiveness Damian was giving off in waves. Damian eyed him critically, not bothering to correct his posture or fully acknowledge Jon's presence, "So?"

"That's cool!" ignoring the superiority complex Jon replied enthusiatically, whilst staying cautious of his bad tempered teacher. Damian looked simultaneously surprised and unbothered by the compliment.

Damian declined to answer his companion instead staring broodily out of the window in an attempt to ignore him. 

 

After excruiating hours of unanswered questions and glaring teachers it was lunch. Damian no longer had any escape.

 

"I'm Jon you're Damian right? I heard you come from Gotham right? I've never been there my pa said it's dangerous and all that but he's promised -"

 

"Are you done?" cutting off Jon's excitable rambling, Damian's scowl had only deepened much to Jon's disbelief. Jon, thrown off by such a blunt remark finally got a closer look at the other boy's eyes. Jon had never seen anything like them, they were not the eyes of a child.

 

"I- er well-"

"I was expecting you to be a bit more refined than your father," Damian examined Jon briefly, distaste written over his porcelain features, "Drake obviously deceived me." a soft scoff of irritation was released.

Jon frowned, smothering his usual million dollar smile. He understood that Damian was insulting him but with such a thick Gotham accent and such complicated words all used so smoothly he could hardly decipher what exactly Damian had said. 

"You know my pa?" was the first words that managed to erupt from the rubble of Jon's thoughts. Damian merely waved the question away instead spinning his body from his chair to face Jon directly. Jon almost seized up again, Damians's eyes were trained on him, and only him. The intensity was enough to make Jon's skin crawl and his face to heat up.

"Let's cut to the chase, you who I am and why I'm here so let's skip the formalities." Jon could only dumbly nod, watching transfixedly as Damian began to tense. 

 

It was fortunate the rest of the students had left to sit outside for lunch because what happened next would have caused widespread panic. Jon found himself pinned to the desk behind him with what looked like to be sword. The blade was held confidently against his neck, in Jon's moment of panic and fear he looked up into the eyes of the other teenager. The peridot eyes that he had admired so adamantly earlier were unmoving and lacked any of the emotions one would think crosses through another's face whilst they pinned another. No. The eyes were unchanged from when Damian had been listening to a lecture or reciting long passages of translated Biblical texts from English to Latin. Cold, calm and confident. 

 

Looking into the eyes Jon forgot temporarily that he had unpiercable skin. He truly believed the blade would end his life. 

 

"What are you doing?" Damian hissed, softening the blade's pressure, "fight back Super." 

 

Jon finally choked out a reply, "what are you doing?" 

 

Damian's eyes turned steely for a moment, darting from his pinned prey, he growled in annoyance, checking a strange beeping device from the pocket of his trenchcoat. 

 

"Robin." the big super landed silently on the classroom's blemished marble floor with a conflicted expression. Damian, or the newly dubbed 'Robin', snarled but still backed down. 

Apparently, the superson without superhearing had figured out that Superman had evacuated the school before the other did and later had to explain this.

"Robin? pa this isn't-?" Jon couldnt wrap his head over the situation. 

Clark just sighed and gestured to Damian, "Jon, let me introduce, as i'm sure he hasn't, Damian Wayne or Robin."

"I should have expected this," Damian interrupted, "your offspring didn't work it out."

and just like that everything clicked into place for Jon. Damian's concealed muscles, aura of confidence and terrifying demeanour. Damian is the heir to the name of the Batman. A child that has exceeded the Batman's very standards to become his right hand. Jon had heard heroes talk about the Batman's impossible training regiments and ferocious standards and expectations. For someone, who isn't a pro hero but a child to reach those was enough for Jon to stare at Damian longer than he had before.

"Damian we discussed this, you can't just attack people to see if they're worthy. We covered this after our first meeting." Superman scolded, Robin looked far from sorry.

 

Jon felt a strange dash of pride for being tested by Damian, it implied that Damian actually considered there was a possibility that he was worthy in the eyes of the disciple of the Bat. Despite the whole thing being incredibly insulting. 

Now thinking about it, Jon couldnt believe he had been so blind. Damian screamed Bat with his very being. 

Damian's belt began to freak out, making the teen huff and answer the call. During the call the lightbulbs flickered. Rather rudely in the middle of the lecture, Robin had left. Jon tried frantically to check where the teen went with his developing abilites but his father put a hand on his shoulder, advising him that after years of experience with Bats, there was no point. 

"That's the robin?" overwhelming, Robin came and went like a hurricane, with him gone Jon felt strangely dejected, as if all the energy had been sucked out of him.

"That, Jon, is your new partner."

"What now?!"


	2. Partners in everything but name

After their first encounter, Jon had spent the rest of the week staring tensely at the empty seat next to him, waiting for the terrifying teenager to make his dramatic return. The superson couldn't help but expect that whenever the cheap worn out bulbs flickered he would be there, draping himself across the vandalised desk and subtly broken chair with the air of an aristocrat and the eyes of the devil. 

 

Jon didn't sleep much either. His dreams no longer plagued with a stranger in a black cape, but of a short brawler sporting clothes more expensive than all of his technology combined. The dreams he could no longer deem as nightmares. 

 

His pa's updates on the caped crusaders was sparse and were fustratingly vague. Although, one morning after pestering the reporter constantly for a few days he finally caved a little and explained more of the situation to his son.

 

"Pa, Daaaaaad, Damian hasn't been at school all week, i thought you couldn't skip school." Jon grumbled into his toast, frowning lightly, although they both knew the bad mood would only last a few minutes. Superman, Earth's greatest phenomenon, let out a sigh similar to that of a broken man, and finally elaborated. 

 

"Damian was meant to stay there for a few months to become better friends with you, but it looks like he had a different plan." the last part murmured into his mug of coffee, annoyance seeping through his voice, Jon however was glowing at the idea of such an independant partner, "Look Jon, Damian is a bat and they're a little different from other people." 

If Jon had been paying attention to exactly what his father was saying he would have commented on the irony of it.

 

"Then how are you best friends with Batman?" Clark spluttered, coffee dribbling out of his slackened jaw at the idea of being the dark knight's bestfriend. 

 

It took Clark a moment to collect his response after a very intense internal conflict, "W-well i wouldn't say i'm his best friend." he paused, a wrinkle appearing between his dark eyebrows, he amended his answer, "No, i am Batman's best friend." he repeated it a few times, confidence bursting through and a radiant smile appearanced, proud at his discovery. 

 

Somewhere in the grey city of Gotham a shadow shut down the desire to sneeze. Because he can do that. 

"Bats are not the most friendly," memories flashed visibly over Clark's face, "or affectionate, or nice or anything but work driven. For a Bat the task is the only thing that matters Jon. You need to learn that they don't tolerate mistakes, talking, hugging or input. And never forget, gosh, never forget:"

Clark leaned towards an enraptured Jon, emphasising the point with a haunted look, "to never underestimate them."

Jon gasped, eyes sparkling so Clark began to monologue, feeling extremely proud he was such an expert on something he thought he himself knew nothing about. "A Bat could string you up in a matter of seconds, or blinks depending on which one you encounter. Does not matter the ability, the power, the Bats know everything. There is nothing a Bat cannot do, at all.

Bats do not relax, or sleep. When they even have a slight inclination in something they will refine it to a weapon. Damian, your partner is, somewhat, gifted in the art of fighting... as you will find out." Guilt sat in the man of steel's features, but, in his defense the original Bat was all of the Robins combined and he still managed to survive this long. "okay, Jon, i'll give you a heads up on a list of things you shouldn't bring up in front of any Bat or do." Clark took a breath, watching his son nod vigorously before carrying on the lesson. 

"Never talk to them before they've had coffee, it's their life sustaining substance. I've only ever seen Batman drink water after training, other than that its only coffee. Also, do not bring up Gotham or attempt to bribe or ask them to escort you in." Jon's head cocked like a puppy, naive to the laws of the gothic city.

"To enter Gotham you need permission from one of the bats or you're invading their territory, and no matter who you are, either they, the people or the villains will chase you out. You need a Bat to be within sight of you at all time to be able to enter without being attacked. It's a very sore topic, i've only ever had permission from Batman twice, and that was when the world was in danger and when we switched places for 3 weeks for a bet."  
Clark instinctively shivered at the dark memory, repressing it before he could frighten his innocent son off of the idea of working with one of the caped crusaders.

 

"Don't hug them, don't attempt to create small talk when you're on stakeout, they'd rather hack your life to pieces than get chummy with a fellow hero. Now get to school, Damian will be catching up with you soon to discuss the new partnership you guys will be testing out." Clark shooed his exuberant son out of the door, pity was evident on the father's face. 

 

 

The entire school day Jon was shaking with excitment, waiting for any remote sign of Damian, but alas nothing came. Jon dragged himself home, unable to hide his disappointment, he wonder if his father had lied to him.

 

After a quiet dinner due to Jon sulking, (16 years old and he still sulks) he slinks back upstairs to get some early rest. As Jon stretched his well built build over his sheets and begins to shut his eyes something catches his eye. The glint of peridot was blinking furiously on his desk. Jon couldn't help but compare it to the colour of Damian's aged eyes, so, in attempt to recover his bad mood he moves away from the bed and towards the glinting spot of light. 

 

It was almost nonexistant, but the sliver of chilling metal that rested on his throat was enough to make him freeze. A grimey musk filled Jon's nose and a faint waft of blood, reminding him of a cramped alleyway and the latter concerning him. His hand stilled from its reaching action towards the peridot light, which at this length, appeared to be a bead of glass. 

 

"Damian?" he was met with a nonscensical grunt, the blade was not withdrawn. 

"Still incompetent." Damian's mouth was inches away from Jon's ears, filling them with a deep rumbling form of words. Jon, now understanding the insult, reached up to grab and snap the blade being held at his neck, but by the time his hand had reached the blade it was gone. His father had not been exaggerating. 

 

"What are you doing here? In my room?" Jon's face lit up bright red at the thought, "and I am not incompetent!"  
Damian snorted, eyeing the other boy in a critising manner, patronising in his purest form, "Your father must have told you of the... playdate." The green eyed prodigy sneered, disgusted at the very notion, "are you sure you're a super? You do have the lack of brains, which fits the bill, but..." once again, the intense green scanned the boy in front of him, analysing his body with a scientific eye. 

 

Deja vu overcame Jon of the first time he had encountered that look, it was enough to make him simultaneously puff out his chest and cower behind his hands. "I'm a super you-you n-nincompoop!" Damian raised an eyebrow, mildly amused at the innocent of the boy in front of him. A ridiculous urge took root inside of Jon, the desire to show off to the unimpressed boy in front of him, to prove that he was worthy of his full attention, his undivided stare and his respect. 

 

The proximity was making Jon slightly dizzy, he could feel Damian almost pressed against him. So when he moved backwards the blue eyed teenager sighed with relief, until he realised he could now see what Damian was wearing. The Robin costume was designed to be easy to fight in, but it hugged Damian's every curve. Jon lost the ability to think when Damian moved far enough back to sit on his bed. It was tempting to consider that all Jon needed was to step and push- no nope not going there, Jon's mind repriminded, justifying the thoughts by claiming they were the product of teenage hormones. 

 

Jon stepped into the air, lifting himself up off of the mud brown carpet, smiling triumphantly at Damian waiting for the expression of impresse awe. No such expression appeared. Instead the prodigy tapped something into his communicator and gestured to Jon to land. It was then Jon realised three things, one, he was much taller than Damian, and two he knew nothing about Damian in the slightest and three, he had no idea how the young bat got into his room. 

The taller of the two opened his mouth to ask, but Damian, without looking up from his communicator, succintly explained the window was the only way in and out of the room without trekking through the entire house. Jon felt like an idiot.

 

"Get your tights on, we have a case." Damian pushed up the window, not bothering to look at the offended super before launching himself off the second floor. Jon of course, rushed to the sill expecting to see a broken teenager on his grass, instead Damian had completely vanished. It was only Jon's developing nightvision that struggled to pinpoint the green eyed prodigy disappearing into the undergrowth, making it obvious where he was to allow Jon to track him. If Damian thought that was obvious, Jon had no idea what he thought being sneaky was. Perhaps he became an actual bat, no too theatrical and visible, maybe even a gust of wind. 

 

Jon changed clumsily due to panic out of his pajamas into his jeans and superman hoodie, quivering with excitement, earlier offense completely forgotten. 

 

His first case with his partner...


End file.
